


benrey tractor moments

by lia_bility



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Mild Swearing, They/Themrey, i hate myself for writing this, they just buy a tractor.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lia_bility/pseuds/lia_bility
Summary: THEY BUY A TRACTOR AND THATS IT.
Relationships: gordon freeman/benrey
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	benrey tractor moments

“yooo feetman,” Benrey waved, perched on the hood of their latest splurge. Gordon was speechless, staring blankly. “Benrey.”

  
“yeah?”

“What. The. Fuck.”

  
“what?” They frowned, sliding off and making their way over to him.

  
Apparently, before Gordon had woken up today, they took it upon themselves to go God knows where and buy a tractor. A full on tractor. Without telling him. “What are we going to do with a tractor? And- wait.” He froze, glancing back to the house, then back to Benrey. “Where did you.. where did you get the money for this?” Benrey shrugged, not even mildly concerned. “chill bro. tommy gave it to me. friend uh… friend allowance.” They snickered, stuffing their hands back into their hoodie pockets. “we can uhhh.. take tractor rides n shit. country song. big tractor. green.” Gordon groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

  
Out of all the stuff that Benrey has pulled these past few months, this had to have been the worst. And.. probably the most expensive.  
“We don't need a tractor, Benrey. We don't even have the space for that, or a place to ride it.” He explained, pressing his hands together. Benrey seemed unphased, not meeting his gaze. “uh huh yeah that's cool n stuff anyways tractor ride? please?” they grinned, flashing all of their canine-like teeth at once. “Y- You don’t even know how to drive this thing.” He hissed, pointing to the tractor. “And I don't think they come with instructions either.” Gordon watched as they turned around, walking over to the tractor. “yeah its ok i read a wikihow article.” they yawned, pulling themselves up. “A wikihow article isn't going to teach you how a whole ass tractor works, Benrey. I'm not getting on that with you.”

  
As if on cue, Benrey manages to start the tractor, flashing him a triumphant - and fairly smug - glance. “Well I'm.. impressed, but not convinced.” Gordon walked over, putting a hesitant hand on the hood as Benrey messed around with the vehicle. “mm just one ride? please? for me?” They patted the spot next to them.

  
As much as he wanted to just abandon it and walk away, Benrey did spend his - no, Tommy’s money on this, and if he could start it, driving it might not be any harder. He sighed heavily, removing his hand from the hood and walking over to the seat. “Fine. One ride.” He muttered, getting settled. Benrey did a silent cheer, mouthing the word ‘yes.’ “niiice. let's go.”

  
A few seconds later, they flashed a smirk in his direction. “reaaady?” Gordon just nodded, a mix of fear and frustration settling in his stomach. They cackled lightly and started driving.

**Author's Note:**

> so like the ending is incomplete because i ran o it of ideas : ( BUT if people... like this.. then maybe i will finish it  
> I'm also not proud of this like ?? at all? i kinda just uploaded it because its been on my mind for a while so  
> kudos and comments r appreciated they will make me feel better abt this and myself


End file.
